Visible labels can often be obtrusive and visually distracting to persons using a product. However labels are necessary to serve the important business function of conveying product related information to the product manufacturer and product seller. Such information is irrelevant and unimportant to the buyer and ultimate end user, who thus do not need to access such information. What is currently needed, but lacking in the present art is a labeling means that performs the information conveyance function for the manufacturer and seller, but is invisible to and unobtrusive to the buyer and end user.